Romance of the two warriors
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Mia is your typical gamer fan. Her favorite game is Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme legends and she loves kicking Lu Bu ass. But what happens when she is sucked into a world of turmoil and not everything looks like she hoped it would be. Would she survive or die?
1. Chapter 1

VICTORY!

I am playing my favourite game in the whole wide world.

Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends

I was on the bit where my character is Liu Bei who is currently my best character.

I just kicked Lu Bu ass and I am panting hard.

God, why is Lu Bu so hard to beat.

It took me 5 times to do it.

Even my mother was worried with all the shouting I was doing.

"Stop shouting, you are disturbing the neighbors"

Ugh

Why can't they understand I just beat Lu Bu

Then again they probably don't even know who he is.

I sighed and saved my game.

I better turn it off or my mum would ban me of playing it.

My gaming addiction has gone wild since playing Dynasty warriors.

Even my friends are worried about me.

They say it's not healthy for an 18 year old girl to play video games all the time.

But they just don't understand.

I put my PS Vita away and went out of my room.

My mum was busy sweeping up the hallway when she stopped.

"Be a dear and buy the groceries Mia"

No fair.

I rather stay at home and read fan fiction.

Then again my mum would throw a hissy fit and complain to dad.

My dad is awesome.

He was the one who taught me how to play videogames.

Anyway he is at work so he can't protect me from mum.

Mum passed me the list and by god there were a lot of things on it.

She does this on purpose so I will be distracted.

**Time skip**

I just finished the shopping and was on my way home.

"Hello there Mia"

Huh

I turned and saw an old man smiling at me.

It was Bo Cheng.

Everyone in town calls him the crazy old Chinese man.

That's sad, right.

I and my family are the only ones who are nice to him.

He tells great stories about the old folk tales in China.

"Hello there Mr Cheng"

He smiled at me.

"You look like a princess who once lived in China"

Huh

Creepy but yeah

"Um thanks"

"It is true her name was called Mia an English girl who was betrothed to Lu Bu"

WHAT!

"So what happened to her?

Bo looked a bit sad.

"No one knows as she disappeared after rejecting Lu Bu"

Oh dear.

"I would think your mother knows the tale really well as she is an ancestor in your family"

Wow

"I think I better go and ask her"

Bo nodded.

"Till we meet again"

**Another time skip**

I opened the front door.

"Mum, I got the shopping"

She came and picked up the bags.

"Thank you dear"

I also saw my dad watching TV

"Hey dad"

He looked up and smiled.

"How's my baby girl"

I groaned.

"Dad, I am not a baby anymore"

He laughed.

"You will always be my baby girl"

I ignored my dad as he can be quite embarrassing.

My mum came in with the tea and placed it on the table.

"Um, I bumped into Mr Cheng today"

My mum smiled.

"How is he these days?

"He's good and anyway he was telling me that an ancestor called Mia was betrothed to Lu Bu"

My mum coughed.

"It is true but no one really speaks of it as everyone called her a shameless slut"

A slut

"That's not fair, Lu Bu is a monster and he didn't deserve her" I yelled.

My dad patted me on the back.

"There is no use getting angry Mia as your mother hardly knows what has happened in the past"

I sighed and went to my room.

There are so useless when I want to know the truth.

If she was a slut then why am I called Mia?

It can't be a coincidence.

There is something fishy about this.

But hey what can you do?

It's not like I am going to go back in time right.

Hahaha

That's utterly nonsense.

Anyway to take my time to forget about time travelling, I got out my PS Vita.

Time to play Dynasty Warriors

I turn the console on and waited.

Wait why is it not coming on?

It had full battery life.

After one minute of waiting the screen finally came on.

It had my name written on it.

Huh

_Princess Mia you have come to join us in this battle_

WHAT!

This is crazy.

I was about to head to the door when suddenly I was sucked into the game.

AHHHHHHHH!

I was in the game and everything came to a blur.

Is this the end?

**I love Dynasty Warriors so I decided to write a story about it.**

**Please tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sister oh sister please wake up"

Huh

I slowly opened my eyes and guess who stood in front of me.

Liu Bei.

My mouth was hanging open and I thought for a moment I was in some kind of reality TV show.

"Sister are you alright, you just disappeared and I was ever so worried"

Who is he calling sister?

I thought Lie Bei only had brothers.

I stood up and did a fake smile.

"Um, I am ok now big brother"

Something tells me that if I tell the truth about where I came from, he might kill me.

That's when I saw them, my other supposedly two brothers.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei

I never had siblings before, this could be fun.

No

What am I thinking?

I need to get home and fast.

First I need to find my PS Vita.

That must be the goal to find first.

But where should I start looking.

I am in a garden that looks so complicated.

Ugh

I sighed and got up.

"We should get going or otherwise everyone will get worried"

Lie Bei nodded and we both walked together with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

**Time skip**

I was in my room and I was staring at the ceiling.

My PS Vita is nowhere to be seen and if I ask they will look at me funny.

I groaned.

That's when I heard my door knocking.

"Come In"

The door opened and there stood a good-looking man.

Damn he's hot.

"Princess you are requested by Lei Bei"

Oh

When I walked closer to the man, I recognised him from the game.

It was Zhao Yun.

He is my second best character and one of the hotties.

"I see, will you accompany me Zhao Yun"

He bowed.

"Of course my lady"

Kyaaa

He so cute when he acts all majestic

I think it's best to play the part as a princess or otherwise they might get suspicious.

We were walking together side by side and that's where I saw him.

A scary tall figure that scares the crap out of me in the game

It was the evil tyrant Lu Bu.

I gasped out loud.

Zhao Yun looked at me in concern.

"Is everything alright princess" He asked.

What could I say?

That Lu Bu was going to betray everyone and then try to kill them all.

I have no idea which scenario am in.

"I am fine Zhao Yun" I said calmly.

Lie Bei smiled when he saw me.

"Ah sister, this here is Lu Bu and he is going to help me defeat Cao Cao"

Not a good Idea.

Lu Bu came to me and took my hand.

Holy shit, Lu Bu is holding my hand.

I want to die right now.

He put my hand towards his mouth and lightly kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you my lady"

Ugh

That guy gives me the creeps.

"Nice to meet you too" I said

It then got awkward as Lu Bu wanted to sit next to me at dinner.

But something tells me that Lie Bei did not like this.

He ordered Zhao Yun to sit with me.

I have no problems with that at all.

The dinner came and everyone was eating.

In all my life I have never eaten Chinese food.

Well I got to act like I have least had some before.

I took a bite and I didn't even notice that Lu Bu was staring at me.

By accident, I made eye contact.

I quickly looked away.

However I didn't notice that Zhao Yun was glaring at Lu Bu.

After when dinner was finished Lu Bu announced he would be leaving and returning tomorrow.

He could have stayed in one of the spare rooms.

Not like I want him to be there.

I seriously need to get of here and fast.

I could damage everything and maybe it might affect the future.

**Lu Bu sounds too OOC, but I have a good reason for it. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**You guys are awesome.**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
